


Pillow Talk

by Laststopbeforemadness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laststopbeforemadness/pseuds/Laststopbeforemadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean’s favorite part of the day with Cas, was bedtime. Not only because it was warm and cozy and they could cuddle up against each other for a few undisturbed hours, but because Cas had his own way of being adorable in his sleep.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know what this is supposed to be, I just enjoyed the thought of Cas being a terrible bed hog and then this appeared in my head.
> 
> Written for [elevensaves](http://elevensaves.tumblr.com/)

Cas was absolutely adorable. Dean had a long list of things that made him completely irresistible. Like how he could down three cups of coffee within the first hour of the morning, or how he always squinted slightly, like the sun was blinding him, or the sex, don’t even get him started on the sex.

But the thing that was on top of that list, Dean’s favorite part of the day with Cas, was bedtime. Not only because it was warm and cozy and they could cuddle up against each other for a few undisturbed hours, but because Cas had his own way of being adorable in his sleep.

And now there he was, right beside him. Warm and unconcerned, pressing up against Dean’s chest in a very possessively looking matter, and dean would have tugged him closer and tangled up their legs even more if it had been possible.

Now he was where he wanted to be most, warm and relaxed and happy, watching the man he loved fall asleep.

He wanted to record it, and show it to Cas later when he woke up, share with Cas what made him happy every night. But he felt a little silly thinking about it and in a way he wanted to keep it to himself. Keep feeling like the moment was his and his alone, that moment when he saw a part of Cas that Cas himself wasn’t even aware of.

Cas stirred slightly. Unfolded his arms around Dean and turned around on the spot, his movements dazed with sleepiness. Dean moved closer, pressing his chest against Cas’ warm back and nuzzled his nose softly into the short hair in his neck, which made Cas squirm slightly and hum something inaudible.

His head bobbed a little on the soft pillow and then he started talking.

“Yes, I love orange juice.” He said slowly and elongated, like some of the syllables got stuck in his throat as his tongue stumbled over the words.

 “Where’s… I’m gonna eat the chair.” Cas continued and Dean gave him a fond kiss on his neck. “Yeah, you do that, that sounds delicious.” He could never resist talking back to Cas like this, having their little conversations where nothing made any sense, when Cas behaved like an incoherent little child or a very drunk grown man.

This was what Dean fell asleep to every night, enjoying the sound of Cas’ voice as he spoke his sweet nonsense. Probably not at all aware of the fact that he shared his thoughts with everyone around him every time he was verging on the edge of sleep.

Dean nuzzled his nose deeper into Cas’ hair and it took the sleeping man back to reality a little. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Dean couldn’t keep himself from smiling and sighed contently. “I am your boyfriend Cas.” He mumbled back into his neck. 

 “Oh, good, that’s good.” Cas puffed out between slow and steady breaths and he paused a moment before asking again. “But do you want to…” he trailed off, but caught the thought again before he lost it and continued. “…be my boyfriend?”

“Yeah I want to be your boyfriend.” Dean chuckled back, enjoying every moment of Cas being adorable.

“But I can’t catch your freckles, and I don’t have your hair.” Cas mumbled a little absently and guiltily added, “And I broke the coffee machine.”

Dean hugged him even tighter at this and smiled into the skin on Cas’ back, wondering how to cope with all his affection for this man. “We don’t have a coffee machine silly, and of course I want to be your boyfriend.”

“I know that.” Came the answer and Cas even managed to sound a little like a prig, even though his voice was thick with sleep. But he didn’t clarify which of the two statements he knew.

Cas turned again, limbs moving slow and uncontrolled, forehead bumping into Dean’s shoulder once but still his body moved like it had a determination even though he was barely awake, like it still knew where it was going. And Dean turned on his back so Cas could rest his head on Dean’s chest.

“Sleep now Cas.” He said soothingly and combed his fingers through Cas’ hair a few times before settling his hand on Cas’ shoulder. “You can catch my freckles later.” He added with a smile.

“Freckles” Cas murmured back almost too quiet to make out. None of them said anything for a while and the silence was only broken by their steady breathing. Dean laid awake for a while, savoring the feeling of the moment, wishing it would never be over. But after some time he too drifted off to sleep.

***

He woke up freezing. The blanket was gathered up in a ball beside him leaving him cold and uncovered on his side of the bed. He didn’t even have his pillow left, it too had been stolen during the night and now there was a head resting on it, ruffled hair sticking out from the top of the ball of blankets. Cas’ own pillow was nowhere to be seen, it was probably lying abandoned on the floor.

Dean moved closer on the bed and nestled in under the blanket with him. Wonderful heat enclosed him and Cas reacted directly to the contact with Dean’s cool skin. ”Cold!” He groaned. Voice high and rough and body tense from the change in temperature.

“Well I wouldn’t be cold if you weren’t such a bed hog. I think you owe it to me to warm me up.” Dean mumbled back and curled tighter around Cas to get as much warm skin-to-skin contact as possible. Cas grunted from discomfort but didn’t push him away.

“Warm you up you say?” He paused and seemed to consider this for a moment. “I think that can be arranged.” He pushed Dean down on his back and disappeared down under the blanket. Warm hands slid down Dean’s sides and over his thighs and then back up again and Cas’ lips left a wet trail of warm kisses on his chest, trailing lower and lower down his stomach. 


End file.
